The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sempervivum arachnoideum plant and referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Belsemred1’. The new cultivar of Sempervivum is a hardy succulent perennial grown for use as a landscape and container plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in 2008 as a naturally occurring branchlet mutation of an unnamed plant of Sempervivum arachnoideum that was growing in a container in Westerlo, Belgium.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by cuttings in 2011 in Westerlo, Belgium. Asexual propagation by cuttings and offshoots has determined the characteristics to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.